The Hobbit: A Different Path
by nerdytara82
Summary: This is female Bilbo and Thorin. Bella met Thorin 3 years before The Hobbit. This has an OC, which is Marigold Took. No slash. Frodo is a baby, and is Bella and Thorin's son. So Bella/Thorin, Marigold(OC)/Dwalin, Kili/Tauriel, and Fili/Sigrid.
Bella had just said goodnight to 2 year old Frodo and tucked him in, and started pacing the floor in the kitchen. Earlier that day she was visited by Gandalf the Grey, she had been at the market, and returned with him waiting. She'd been talking about Gandalf, dwarfs, and adventure since then. Her cousin Marigold had come over to help her cook and to meet the dwarves.

Frodo was too young to understand about his father, but when he was old enough she would tell him all about the dwarves. She had just lost both of her parents the year before, and she was still lonely and sad. Then the new blacksmith came along. He was different, he wasn't like the Hobbit men of the Shire. He'd done some work for her and delivered it to her smial, she invited him in for a drink, they had too much and one thing led to another. For the next few weeks they couldn't get enough of each other, and then he was gone, without a goodbye, or any promises. She had been heartbroken for a while, then she realized she was with child, and didn't even know how to contact him.

The hobbits in Hobbiton and The Shire had plenty to talk about for a bit, but eventually it died down and Frodo had been accepted. He was taller than the average hobbit faunt, but still just a babe, and his feet were smaller with little hair to speak of. He had to wear boots in the winter because his feet weren't as tough as Hobbits feet were. Bella watched him grow looking more like his father. His black hair was well past his shoulders and his eyes were as blue as his fathers were. She'd felt ashamed for at first, being an unwed mother, but how could she continue being ashamed? She had Frodo, he was her gift.

She'd finally managed to settle down and they made tons of food for the dwarves that were to visit soon. But once it was ready, she began to pace again.

"Just dwarves Bella, not Frodo's father." Marigold said to her, trying to calm her.

"What if they know him?"

"Don't worry. The chances of that are practically zero." Marigold assured her.

Bella had told no one of her child's fathers name, not even Marigold. She was still nervous and somehow knew that this night would bring many changes in their lives.

They sat down to eat when the first knock came. Thankfully, Marigold had freshened up and put on a clean dress for their guests. She walked to the door. She opened the door to the most, ferocious, tattooed, muscular, and burly man she'd ever seen.

"Dwalin at yer service lassie." He said, bowing to her respectfully.

"Marigold Took at yours Master Dwalin." She said, and curtsied low, making sure her abundant cleavage was on display.

"Do come in Master Dwalin. We have plenty of food ready. I am Marigold Took and my cousin and lady of the house, Bella Baggins."

Marigold could see Bella watching her from across the room. Ever since her cousin had told her she was pregnant by a dwarf, she became obsessed with them. Now she was finally meeting some.

She watched as the dwarf packed away the food. They could definitely run a close contest with Hobbits. Marigold sat as close to Dwalin as she could get.

"This is verra good this." He complimented. Hobbits loved compliments on their food, and Dwalin was still looking at her cleavage.

"Why thank you Mr. Dwalin." Marigold said, smiling her very best smile.

The knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. Bella answered it while Dwalin got up to see who it was. Marigold watched as Master Balin introduced himself and headbutted his brother Dwalin. It was unusual, but somehow fit the dwarves. Minutes later another knock sounded, and Bella got up quickly and opened the door to two very young and handsome dwarves.

"I'm Fili."

"And I'm Kili."

"At your service." Both of them said.

"Bella Baggins at your service as well, this is my cousin Marigold Took." She said and curtsied. She was able to tell right away that they were both troublemakers, it took one to know one.

Soon after Dwalin showed them to the dining room, there was another knock. This time Bella began to get nervous again. Marigold opened the door and a pile of Dwarves rolled in, with Gandalf bringing up the rear.

Bella introduced Marigold to them all, Marigold curtsied and sat back down beside Dwalin.

They picked the pantry clean as well as wolfed down most of the food they had made. Marigold watched with amusement. She had no issue with the fun. She ate and burped right along with them. When they started throwing the plates, singing, and messing with the silverware, Bella had found her limit. She had very little left of her mothers the dishes being one of them. Gandalf sat next to her on her other side smoked and laughed. Another knock sounded.

"He is here." Gandalf said ominously.

Bella stormed to the door and flung it open not expecting to see the one she hadn't laid eyes on in 3 years. Thorin who didn't have a clue about Frodo.

Thorin stepped in and to his credit momentarily looked just as shocked as Bella.

"Thorin Oakenshield this is Bella Baggins our burglar. Bella this is Thorin Son of Thrain and King of Erebor. This is her cousin Marigold Took."

Bella stood there, King. Oh my sweet yavanna. Marigold made it to her side in a flash. Looking at her and somehow knew that this was Frodo's father. Marigold grabbed her hand and squeezed. Bella felt as though her heart was going to leap out of her chest.

"She is the one chosen as our Burglar then?" Thorin said.

Bella was crushed on the inside. He didn't acknowledge her or that he'd even met her.

"Sword or axe. Which is your weapon of choice Miss Baggins?"

"Daggers actually, if you must know. Bella is really good with daggers. I happen to be very good with a sword" Marigold popped off. "I'm going too by the way. Bella isn't doing this alone."

"Mari I couldn't ask you to do this."

"You don't have to. My parents are gone, what do I have here Bella? The same as you, nothing."

Gandalf nodded his head and Bella hugged her cousin.

How in Yavanna's name was she going to tell him about Frodo?

She couldn't leave him here either. Bella became very nervous about the whole situation, how had she not thought of Frodo?

As Thorin seated himself, they began to talk about the quest for their homeland. Thorin had told her he had lived in Erebor many years ago, but the King. It was almost too much to believe. Both Bella and Marigold listened intently, with Bella standing between Thorin and Gandalf, and of course Marigold glued to Dwalin's side, which he didn't seem to mind.

"What news from Erid Luin?" Balin asked the King. "Will they join us?"

"Aye. Envoys from all seven Kingdoms." Thorin told replied.

This seemed to satisfy all the dwarves.

"Is Dain with us?" Dwalin asked.

"No. They say this quest is ours, and ours alone." Thorin told them.

Everyone seemed disappointed. Bella could tell that Dain was an important dwarf, and could not fathom why he wouldn't help his fellow dwarves.

"Bella dear, could we have some more light please?" Gandalf asked her.

She quietly lit another candle and sat it on the table. She moved closer to look at the map, it had nothing to do with being closer to Thorin at all. Gandalf laid out the map.

"The Lonely Mountain, Erebor?" Bella asked.

"Aye, what do you know of our home?" Thorin asked.

Bella eyed him sternly. He had a horrible memory. "Oh, I've learned my fair share about dwarves over the last few years. I especially admire how honorable they seem to be."

Chastised, Thorin drew his attention back to Gandalf, explaining how they needed a way in. Then she watched as a key appeared out of thin air.

"How came you by this?" Thorin said, obvious emotion in his voice.

"You father gave me both the key and the map." Gandalf explained.

"There's another way in." Kili stated.

"That is precisely need a burglar." Gandalf said, everyone looking at her. Marigold was smiling ear to ear, she really wanted to slap her cousin at the moment.

"I've bloody well never stolen anything in my life." She told them.

"Correction. Old farmer Maggot's crops." Marigold piped up.

"Shut it you!" She hissed.

Marigold just laughed.

Both then listened to Gloin and Oin talking about portents and Ravens, then they caught the word Beast.

"Excuse me, what beast?" Marigold asked.

"Well that would be Smaug the Terrible, fire-breather, destroyer." Bofur replied.

Both of the women looked at each other.

"Yes, I get what a dragon is." Bella said, fanning herself with her hand. Was it hot in here?

"That's another reason we need a burglar." He continued.

"This quest is no place for gentle folk, and women that canna defend themselves." Dwalin stated.

"You what? Didn't I tell you she was good with daggers and I with a sword. I'm beginning to doubt the hearing and listening abilities of you lot." Marigold said.

Bella was a little bit dizzy. Then the room broke out in an argument. Gandalf stood, all got quiet.

"If I say Bella Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar she is!" He yelled.

Gandalf had no idea about Frodo, how could he, he hadn't been to the Shire in years.

"Fine. Balin give her and her cousin the contract. They can share the 14th portion." Thorin ordered.

Marigold grabbed it while Bella started to hyperventilate. Frodo her poor Frodo. What could she do now? She felt herself falling to the floor.

The next thing she knew she was waking up on her couch, surrounded by dwarves, Gandalf, and Marigold holding none other than her crying child. Thorin was standing next to her cousin staring at the boy, shock evident in his gaze.

"What happened? Did I faint?"

"Yes, and hit your head. Frodo woke up and chaos ensued." Marigold said tipping her heat toward Thorin.

Bella sat up carefully, Thorin snapping out of his stupor, kneeling beside the couch to help her sit up.

"Is he mine Bella?"

"Oh, so now you acknowledge me?" She said angrily. "Yes, of course he's yours. But you left, with no way to contact you, so don't lay this on me."

"I was going to speak to you privately. I did not want our past relationship discussed openly, but none of that matters now. You have given me a son. Thank you."

"Oh, it was a relationship was it? You could have fooled me." Bella said, she was still very hurt and peeved at the dwarf in front of her.

"I had every intention of returning for you, when I had something to offer you. Now Erebor can be reclaimed."

"I don't care about riches Thorin. I never have. But I do want you to know your son." Bella explained.

Bella took Frodo from her cousin, and soothed the child.

"Frodo darling, this is your Papa. He has come back to you." Bella said, not wanting to give herself false hope that Thorin wanted her, and not because of Frodo.

Frodo stared at the dwarf King for several seconds.

"Do you have an ax?" The boy asked softly.

"Yes, and a sword. But Dwalin is better with an ax than I." Thorin told him.

"I'll teach ye how to use it when yer older laddie." Dwalin grumbled.

Bella watched Marigold's silly grin. Her cousin was besotted with the bald warrior. She would be relentless in the pursuit of the man. Once Marigold wanted something, she usually got it. Bella had a small amount of sympathy for the warrior, he wouldn't know what hit him.

"Well this changes things." Balin stated.

All the dwarves agreed.

"Oh no, this changes nothing. We're still going." Marigold spoke up.

"It's not safe my dears. Frodo is now the Heir of Durin." Gandalf said.

Twin shouts of happiness came from Fili and Kili.

Dwalin whacked the two brothers on the head.

"There has to be something we can do?" Bella said. Despite the dragon, she didn't want to let Thorin and the company go it alone, just to sit around and worry. She really thought that her and Marigold could help them reclaim their home.

"We could contact Lady Dis and have her meet us in Rivendell. I cannot read the runes, on this map, and Lord Elrond can." Gandalf finished, to the groans of all the dwarves.

Bella wasn't quite sure why the dwarves didn't like elves but she was sure she would learn soon enough.

"Who is Dis?" Marigold asked.

"My sister, and mother to Fili and Kili." Thorin explained.

"That would work, wouldn't it? It would be perfect. I'm sure your sister would love to get to know her nephew." Bella assured him.

Thorin looked at the whole company, along with the two Hobbits and his son. How could he deny his One the chance to help him and his fellow dwarves? It was now their home as well.

Thorin nodded, and cheers went up in the room. Frodo looked around and smiled at his new family. Bella was glad his shyness was disappearing by the minute.

Before Thorin changed his mind, both hobbits signed the contract and handed it to Balin.

Bella left Frodo to sit and play with his father, as she and Marigold got all of the extra rooms ready for the dwarves to get some rest. She, Marigold, and Frodo would stay in a room, and the others would have to double up, but at least they would be comfortable for one more night, before they set out in the morning for their long quest.

Bella, Frodo, and Marigold settle back into bed, having decided to use Bella's room, since the bed was bigger. Frodo fell asleep after being worn out playing by his father and the other dwarves who got to know Thorin's son a little better before bed.

"I cannot believe that Thorin is Frodo's father, and that he is a King. Why didn't you tell me Bella?" Marigold whispered.

"I didn't think his name mattered, and I swear to yavanna that I didn't know he was a King. When I knew him he was a blacksmith in Hobbiton, and then he just up and left after a few weeks." Bella whispered back.

"I should box his ears for that alone. Who leaves a lass after a few weeks? I thought dwarves were honorable and all that." Marigold said, way above a whisper.

"Hush now, they'll hear you." Bella said.

Just then deep and soulful singing filled the house.

The dwarves were singing about their lost home. She could recognize Thorin's voice anywhere. By the time they had finished both her and Marigold were sniffing.

"I still think his ears need a good boxing." Marigold sniffed.

After a few minutes of silence, Bella heard Marigold softly snoring. She couldn't disagree about boxing Thorin's ears, but knew she couldn't bring herself to do it. She could however make it hard for him for a little while. No need to leave her heart open to be crushed again.


End file.
